


Heat of the Moment

by obiwankenboneme



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mechanics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwankenboneme/pseuds/obiwankenboneme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's starting to reach that time of the year where heating in a car is needed. The only problem is, the heating in the readers car is broken. Taking it to an auto shop isn't such a bad thing, especially with such a cute mechanic fixing it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU, and I really love how it turned out. Mechanic!Anakin is super adorable and definitely going to be making some frequent visits. If you guys would ever want to see more writing for him, please ask!

Slamming your hands against then steering wheel of your car, you groan and drop your head between your hands. It was freezing outside, and your car just decided that it was going to stop heating up. Shivering in your seat, you start the car and head towards the closest auto repair shop; if anyone could fix this, they could. Your friend Ahsoka spoke highly of them. Once there, you turn off your car and run inside, rubbing your arms as you try to regain some heat in your body.

There’s basically no one else in the waiting room aside from a guy standing behind the counter. He doesn’t exactly looked dressed for this weather either, but he’s also working in a warm, closed off building, so you suppose he’s covered. Stepping up to the counter, you inhale and try to form words around your chattering teeth. “H-hi. M-my he-heating is br-broken. Ca-can some-someone f-fix it?”

The man looks up from his magazine, blue eyes staring back at you over the counter. A smile cracks onto his face as he nods, closing the magazine and leaning against the counter top. You catch the name _Anakin_ on his uniform, but don’t comment on it, as he’s speaking now, and you’ve got to focus. He’s far more attractive than you would have thought, coming from a place like this, and you catch yourself turning red at the thought.

“-can fix that. It’ll cost something like 625, but I can do it for 500 and a date,” the worker is saying by the time you refocus. Blinking at him, you watch his smile fall a little.

Your reddened cheeks darken even more, and he winks at you as he straightens up. Licking your lips, you rub at your arms again, feeling goosebumps rising on your skin. It wasn’t so much _cold_ as you were extremely worried. Not because he was making you uncomfortable, but because you had never been put in this situation before.

“Isn’t that against the policy or something? Won’t your boss be angry?” you question.

The way his eyebrow raises has you thinking that you must have said something stupid, but then he’s laughing instead of correcting you, and you frown more. Laughing definitely doesn’t make you feel any smarter, even if it sounds so nice. _It sounds a lot like church bells. Wait, stop that! That’s so wrong!_

Wiping at his eyes, he lets out a long breath and shakes his head. “Darlin’, I _am_ the boss. If I say something, it’s not going against policy. If you’d rather pay the full 625, be my guest, but I thought the deal might be nice. You pay 500, I pay for the date.”

You mull over the options as you stand there in front of this man. He’s cute, you won’t deny that, but the fact that he’s flirting with you is a bit out of your depths. Not that you never had someone flirt with you, but definitely not when they were going to be fixing up your car. Scratch that, _workers_ had never flirted with you. You weigh the options, also considering your current budget. 500 was about all you could do if you wanted to have some money for food for the month.

“Fine, 500 and a date. How soon can this thing be fixed?” you utter.

“Depends on your car. I’ll open up a door and you drive it in. Once that’s all settled, I can give you a rough idea,” Anakin states, grabbing a rag and heading into the garage.

Taking that as your time to get into your car, you head back out into the cold and do as Anakin said; pulling into the garage and then climbing out of the car, exhaling a puff of white as you sit down on the stool he offers. Your arms wrap around your again, shaking off the last remnants of the chill outside.

“Thanks. It’s fucking cold. How’s it this entire place is so warm?” you question, watching Anakin pop the hood of your Dodge. Propping it open, he shrugs nonchalantly.

He smiles, glancing at you as he grabs the tools he’ll need and rolls up his sleeves. “I pay extra to make sure everyone here is well taken care of. It means more coming out of someone’s pocket when they come in, but I want to make sure my workers are paid a life sustaining amount and given proper working conditions.

 “It should take at most two hours to get this fixed. You don’t mind hanging around, do you? I wouldn’t want you heading back out in this weather,” he adds, head dipping back down to look under the hood.

You shake your head at his question, even though he can’t see, taking the time to look around the shop. There’s only a few people working at their designated spots, and you can’t help smiling at the silence. It’s broken by a loud curse, your head snapping over to Anakin, who’s clutching at his hand and wiping it with the rag. There’s some blood that comes away, but you don’t get the chance to do anything.

“Damn engine was still hot. Just a little blistering, nothing I haven’t handled before,” Anakin says when you start to ask if he’s alright.

Waving off your attempts to check on his hand, he gets back to work, making idle chit chat whenever the need arose to say something. As he’s pulling out the heater core, you find your eyes trained on his arms, where he’s got a tattoo peeking out from under the sleeve. It’s not something you would have noticed if you hadn’t been religiously checking him out, and you wonder about it.

He sets down the busted heater core, heading across the shop to grab a new one. When he comes back, you adjust yourself on the stool, biting at the inside of your cheek. Would it be wrong to ask? Is there any harm in asking someone that sort of question? Anakin has started to put the new one in when you speak.

“What’s that tattoo you’ve got there?” He glances up at you, your finger pointing at the little piece of ink you could see.

His eyes flicker down to it, color rising to his cheeks as he goes back to putting the heater core in. “Nothing important. Just a dumb tattoo that I can’t really get rid of now, ya know? Poor choices and all that.”

By the way he answers, you take it that he doesn’t want to talk about it, so you stay silent, watching him finish up. Once he’s done, he looks at the clock hanging over the work bench across the shop. A grin splits his face when he looks back at you, winking. “Two hours on the dot. You’re all ready to go.”

He snaps the hood shut, wiping his hands as best he can as he turns to face you. Leading you back into the front of the shop, you pull out your checkbook and write one out to the shop, handing it over. Taking it from your hands, Anakin thanks you, placing it in the register.

“I should be the one thanking _you_. Saved me a lot of trouble by getting it done in two hours. I don’t exactly know what I would have done if the heating wasn’t working. I mean, I would have still had to work and all, but I’d be cold and wouldn’t have a date,” you ramble, watching his eyes brighten.

“Right! Is there a specific place you’d like to go? A set time that we should meet up? Do you want me to pick you up?” he asks, questions spilling out much faster than you can answer them.

Laughing softly, you place a hand on his forearm, shaking your head. “One question at a time, Anakin. No specific place in mind, so whatever you’d like. We can meet up here, around say…7? I’ve got some errands to run before then.”

He chews on his bottom lip, thinking it over before nodding. “Can do. I’ll see you here at 7…?”

“Y/N. See you then, Anakin.”

* * *

 

As far as first dates that happen on a spur of the moment go, the one you had with Anakin was by far the best. He was funny and charismatic, telling stories about all kinds of things that had happened to him. Whether it was job related or life related, he knew how terrible it was.

Apparently he was also a friend of Ahsoka’s, which surprised both of you. “Small world” had been thrown around, and it made you both laugh. He paid for everything, and he didn’t push any boundaries when he walked you to your car after, kissing your knuckles and heading back to his own.

It only made sense – to a very small part of your mind – that you called his name after that and asked him back to your place. That had essentially ended in kissing, bodies slamming into walls and knocking things off tables, and some of the best orgasms in your life. Definitely the best sex you’ve ever had.

* * *

 

Groaning, you rub at your eyes, stretching out on your bed. Anakin is still fast asleep beside you, his arm hooked over your waist, where his hand rests on your stomach. You smile, petting his hair back from his eyes as the sun filters in through the curtains. He looks a lot like the angels your mother used to talk about, covered in a heavenly glow. You look around your room, lips folding together as you try not to let out a laugh at the mess that you see. _Hell of a night._

“Mornin’,” Anakin mumbles, lips pressing to your temple. His eyes are still closed, but by the way he’s stretching and moving around, he’s clearly awake.

You reply with a good morning, watching him wiggle around like a puppy that had to go outside. His wiggling only stops when he’s between your thighs, kissing the sensitive insides, teeth dragging over marks that were still there from the night before. His breath fans over you, but he ignores the place you need him most and puts his chin on your hipbone. Smiling cheekily, he flutters his lashes at you.

“That was something last night, wasn’t it? I’ve never had someone make those noises before,” he confesses.

Your cheeks flush red, making his smile turn into a wicked grin. “Think I can do it again before we get ready for the day?”

All you can get out is a gasp as he does exactly that, your eyes closing as you fist the sheets.


End file.
